One Day
by Devilssaint
Summary: An inuyasha and kagome pairing....pretty dark if you ask me. If you have a problem with death turn back now.


One Day:

houtouni tatesetsuna

mono igai subete suttee

shimaetara ii no ni ne

genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

'Damn...' Inuyasha hiss out, crawling himself upward into a kneeling position he breathe deep, breathe fast to gain as much oxygen as he possibly could. His body groaned in protest as he tried to stand up with the support of his sword but only manage to make himself fall back on his knee's again, one hand supporting himself on the ground while the of held onto his rustted old sword. 'Tetusaiga didn't save me...' Inuyasha clench his eyes close before opening them again to look around the battle field.

sonna toki itsu date

me o tojireba

waratteru kimi ga iru

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

dou ka sono egao ga

In the mist of regaining conicious he almost forgotten where he was and who he was once battling with. Naraku was a inspiteful foe, always tricky and never fair when it came to the battle of wills. 'The survival...who will win and who will die...' Inuyasha thought with a bitter snort. Naraku was hard to fight off, the real one instead of always coming upon one of his puppets. The last on coming battle was well on its way. Good and evil crashing together until one would be left standing all for one prize jewel. Killing naraku was not easy when he did not want to be killed, stubborn to win the jewel, to kill him and his friends he did that didn't he? Or was it the loss of blood making his illusional?

taema naku aru you ni

hito wa minna kanashii kara

wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

aisubeki mono no tame

ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

Taking another deep breath inuyasha finally manage to get up this time and start limping onward to see if his friends were alright. He couldn't exactly smell them out when the mist of miasma caught lodge in his noise, or his ears still ringing from the many explosions during the battles blasts.

ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

deatta ano koro wa

subete ga bukiyou de

With his friends at his side they face the creature known as naraku and by the time inuyasha actually killed him off he was so tired and in too much pain to actually see if...'Kagome...' Inuyasha's head snap up and he looked around with panic eyes to see where she is. "Kagome!" He yelled out to her but didn't get any response. Fear lodge itself in his throat and he took off looking as quickly as he could with his condition. "Kagome! Damnit answer me! Kagome!" He snarled out in worry, eyes slitting to see through the smoke but they widen when seeing kikyo there through the clearing kneeling by a still figure...in a green skirt?

toomawari shita yo ne

kizutsuke atta yo ne

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

Inuyasha stood frozen from his spot for only a second before he was moving forward again toward them. "Kikyo...? Kagome is she...?" He whispered. Kikyo gentley caress kagome's soft cheek, whispering a quiet pray. Inuyasha was in still shock as kikyo close kagome's unseeing eyes. "I'm sorry inuyasha..."

dou ka sono egao ga

taema naku aru you ni

deatta ano koro wa

subete ga bukiyou de

'No...she can't be...kagome...no you can't be dead! You can't be dead! Kagome!' He rush forward, not caring if he push kikyo out of the way he picked up kagome's body, cradling her close to his form while he sat with a thump on the ground. "Kagome...? Kagome wake up! Please wake up! Kagome..." He felt it...swore he never would but when seeing kagome's unresponsive face move...not move at all he broke. He shook her, called to her, yelled at her but still all he shook was a limp body that did not respond... First the tears came...before an unforgiving howl of a Dog Demon's agony echo throughout the forest.

Kagome's...gone...

toomawari shita yo ne

kizutsuke atta yo ne

A/N:

Confuse? Surprise? You'll find out more in the next chapter of Inuyasha! The chapters will be longer I promise! This is only the beginning...Only the beginning. Smirk See you soon kiddies and thanks for your...preview.

Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha but if I did I would kill kikyo...yes...kill her she must die!

The song you just witness is Dearest 3rd Ending Song from Inuyasha


End file.
